Worth It
by ladyhikikomori
Summary: Kagome is the perfect mate-to-be to Sesshomaru until she discovers a dirty little secret that destroys the relationship. Sesshomaru believes all it will take is a few apologetic words to have the compassionate Kagome forgive his indiscretion and have everything the way he envisions it but an unexpected rival will make someone consider if it was worth it!
1. Chapter 1 - The Discovery

Kagome sat at the dining room table and stared at the garment that she had found a half hour ago while she was changing the bed sheets. It was red and lacy with a fan decal and tassels on the sides but most importantly it wasn't hers. As soon as she found the thong underneath the bed sheets she had come to the conclusion that her mate-to-be had been having an affair in their bed and with that thought she became nauseous and proceeded to have a scalding hot shower to rid herself of the disgusting feeling she had knowing another woman had made love to her mate-to-be in their bed. Despite her attempts to scour off all her skin with her loofah she still felt dirty. Used tissues littered the area surrounding her, a testament to how much she had cried upon her discovery. An anger that she had never known filled her, she had been nothing short of the ideal mate-to-be; she had kept their home spotless, attended all of his work functions, was loving and faithful to him constantly – hell, most woman would have thrown a fit by now if their significant other worked half as late as he did. Oh kami, her stomach churned, was this why he "worked late" so often? Granted her mate-to-be had always been a workaholic but he was always home for supper, for the past 6 months though she only saw him as he was leaving for work or when her presence was required for a social function or family dinners. Her eyes misted over thinking that right now he was probably screwing his harlot. Well no more, Kagome was kind and forgiving but even this was too much for her to ever forgive. With that thought she started to clean up, thinking of what she wanted to pack and where she could stay until she got back on her own two feet.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Worth It will be a drabble series written in varying lengths, although you can expect the chapters to get longer as the story progresses. If you would like me to respond to your reviews please let me know and I will be happy to do so. I have no beta so your patience and understanding is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy Worth It, your reviews honestly mean so much to me! Please feel free to PM me at anytime if you want to suggest ideas for the story or have a lengthy discussion, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Worth It?

Sesshomaru was heading home early, if you could consider ten o'clock at night early. Lately he had noticed Kagome being sullen and not her usual cheery self when they attended functions together. It had been awhile since he had spent quality time with his fiancée and he thought it would be best to give her some attention before it could escalate into a fight. He pulled up into the driveway of his home and noticed the lights were off, usually Kagome stayed up as late as she possibly could hoping to get a glimpse of him before she inevitably fell asleep with the lights on; the fact that they weren't on caused his senses to be on high alert. As he entered the house he realized the smell of salt hung heavily in the air but that his fiancée's scent was faint, as if she had left hours ago. Sesshomaru dashed throughout the house using his demonic speed trying to find his beloved but there was no trace of her, also absent was some of her belongings. Thoroughly confused Sesshomaru went to try to phone her to see where the hell she was but a piece of red cloth sitting on the table caught his eye. When he approached it and realized exactly what it was his heart dropped. Sitting there was a pair of panties the woman he had been having an affair with had worn the last time she had been at his place and with it was a note written in his fiancée's handwriting that said, "I hope it was worth it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please take note of the discrepancy when Kagome and Sesshomaru refer to each other, this will be important to the plot of the story and explained in an upcoming chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lone Wolf

Kagome was driving around aimlessly, her tears finally dried up and her anger dissipated. Of course she still had the fury of a woman scorned but for now she was just exhausted. She had considered going to her best friend Sango's place but decided against it when she considered that Sesshomaru may come looking for her and that would be the first place he would go. Instead, she decided to crash at a hotel until she could get back on her feet but as her luck would have it every place she had been had no vacancy. Kagome was just about to turn around and suck up her pride when she spotted a neon light that advertised a hotel called The Den. She parked the car and upon entering immediately felt relaxed. It was spacious yet cozy and while the decor was more masculine she thought it suited the place.

"Can I help you miss- Kagome?" hearing her name said by a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years caused her to whip her head around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. "Kouga?" and with that said she instantly busted into tears.

Kouga had her wrapped in his arms in seconds, stroking her back and making a comforting rumble sound.

"What happened Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped away her tears while being mindful of his claws.

"Sesshomaru c-cheated on me. I-I have nowhere to go." She hiccupped.

Kouga took her hand, picked up her suitcase, and led her behind the front desk into the backroom. "I want you to change into your nightclothes, curl up into bed and wait for me okay?"

After making sure she was situated he went back to the front desk to phone his assistants to take over his post and returned to the girl who had haunted his dreams every night since he had last seen her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not sure if you guys will like the direction the story will progress from here but I hope you will stick with it and give it a fair chance! It is my goal to have all relationships portrayed realistically. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Never You

Sesshomaru was furious, he had thought to follow Kagome using her scent to track her but it seemed she had put up a barrier to conceal it and when he went to Sango's place to convince her to come back home and sort everything out he had found that she wasn't there, a call to her mother had only yielded similar results. Thankfully he was able to play off the whole situation as a misunderstanding that had escalated into a fight causing Kagome to seek her own space and consoled both women that she had probably not wanted to burden them and sought shelter at a hotel, but every damn hotel he had been to was full and none had any record of any Higurashi Kagome residing in them! Sesshomaru took a deep breath and a long swig from his whiskey glass; he just knew if he could talk to her and explain everything her compassionate, forgiving nature would assert itself and they would be reconciled. She would understand that someone of his standing and pedigree could not have a simple human as a mate; of course he would marry her but to mate her was out of the question, other demons would look down on the union and Sesshomaru hated the thought of any hanyou children that would be produced from their coupling. He loved her, of course, and would allow her to look after the full-blooded demon pups he planned on siring with his real intended but he couldn't risk impregnating Kagome. She would be a beloved wife, but never the true mate of someone like him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ouch! Sesshomaru is really harsh here isn't he? As selfish as his logic is I promise the reason why he thinks the way he does will be explained in a future chapter - explained but not justified! If you're wondering how Sesshomaru could have missed finding her at The Den just remember that she is putting up a barrier, and she has someone looking out for her (but I can't say anymore or it will give too much away!) Just trust me when I say everything will be explained!**


End file.
